Peter Frederick Weller (1947)
Personal facts *Sex : Male *Born: at Stevens Point, Portage County, WI *Occupation: Actor Family Parents *Father: Frederick Weller *Mother: Dorothy Spouse *Name:[[]] *Married: at [[]] Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;"| Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation 2nd Generation *2 Frederick Weller *3 Dorothy 3rd Generation *4 Garald Paul Weller (1895-?) of MI 1910 Census - North Fond Du Lac, Fond Du Lac, Wisconsin World War I Draft Registration Cards, 1917-1918 Willett P. Weller Willett Patrick Weller, 82, of 1516 Pine St., Stevens Point, died May 20, 2007, at his home under the care of his family and Ministry Homecare Hospice. A Mass of Christian burial will be celebrated at 11 a.m., Wednesday, May 23, 2007, at St. Stephen's Catholic Church with the Rev. John Potaczek officiating. Visitation will be held Tuesday from 4 p.m. until 8 p.m. at Boston Funeral Home and Wednesday from 10:30 a.m. until Mass at the church. At the time of visitation Tuesday, Elks Lodge 541 will conduct a ritual at 6 p.m. followed by an American Post 6 ritual. A rosary will follow at 7 p.m. Burial will take place in the parish cemetery. Pat was born in Fond du Lac on Jan. 4, 1925, the son of Garald Paul Weller of North Fond du Lac and Gladys May Willett of Stevens Point. Pat's family moved to Stevens Point in 1930, upon the death of his father. Soon after high school graduation in 1942, Pat enlisted in the Navy and served with the 2nd Marine Division as a combat medical corpsman in the South Pacific. He was released from active duty in 1946, but remained in the Naval Reserve and was recalled at the start of the Korean Conflict. Pat attended Marquette University, graduating in 1949 and married Leone Hein, Stevens Point, that year. Recalled to active duty in 1950, Pat received his officer commission and served with the Navy/Marine amphibious forces in North Korea on landing ship U.S.S. Lawrence County. He served as the ship's Executive Officer & Navigator. In the pre-Vietnam war era, he served in the withdrawal of French Army forces and aided in the evacuation of thousands of Vietnamese civilians seeking refuge. Decorations include the Commanders Officer's letter of Commendation (U.S.S. Okanogan at Ko je North Korea Oct. 1952), World War II South Pacific and American Campaigns, Korean Campaigns and Republic of Korea Presidential Award with combat stars, China Service and Vietnam Service and other awards. He was released from active duty in 1954. Pat served another 19 years in the active reserve until retiring in 1973. In addition to his bachelors' degree form Marquette, Pat received a Doctorate of Juris Prudence degree from the University of San Diego Law School in 1965. Pat worked for Hardware Mutual in California, and for General Dynamics defense contractor in California and Connecticut, and for Kelsey Hayes in Detroit. He returned to Stevens Point in 1975. He worked in real estate through the late 1980s and then in appraisals and weatherization services into 2007. Pat volunteered as a court appointed guardian of the disabled, elderly, and as a trustee for minors for more than 72 years. Pat was a proud member of the St. Stephen's Paperboys from the late 1930's and enjoyed annual get-togethers in Waupaca with his lifelong friends. He was a member of St. Stephen Parish; 30-year member of the local Elks, where he served as chaplain; and 30-year member of the American Legion (Post 6), where he served as post commander. He was a lifetime member of the Reserve Officer Association and the U.S. Naval Institute. Pat is survived by his wife, Leone (Deedie) of Stevens Point; three sons, Willett Patrick II of Stevens Point, Dr. Mark C. (Kathy) of Wixom, Mich., and Thomas (Mary) of Stevens Point; two daughters, Karen Jones (Thain) of Little Chute, and Anne Cuomo (Sal) of Plover; a sister, Lois Becksfort, of Moorhead, Minn.; a brother, Francis (Carole) of New Orleans, La.; seven grandchildren; one great granddaughter; and many nieces, nephews, and cousins. He is preceded in death by his parents; stepfather, Herman W. Ellermann; a brother, Lt. Col. Frederick Weller; and a granddaughter, Kinley Jones. In lieu of flowers, please make donations to Ministry Healthcare Hospice, the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society, or the American Heart Association. *5 Gladys Mae Willett (c1894-?) of WI 1910 Census - Stevens Point Ward 5, Portage, Wisconsin 4th Generation * 8 Frederick A Weller (c1860-?) of MI 1870 Census - Conway, Livingston, Michigan 1900 Census - Albion Ward 1, Calhoun, Michigan 1910 Census - North Fond Du Lac, Fond Du Lac, Wisconsin * 9 Theresa E ? (c1869-?)]] of Germany 1900 Census - Albion Ward 1, Calhoun, Michigan 1910 Census - North Fond Du Lac, Fond Du Lac, Wisconsin *10 Bradley W Willett (1868-1941) of WI 1910 Census - Stevens Point Ward 5, Portage, Wisconsin *11 Ella Smith (1870-1959) of WI 1910 Census - Stevens Point Ward 5, Portage, Wisconsin 5th Generation *16 George P Weller (c1829-?) of NY 1870 Census - Conway, Livingston, Michigan *17 Julia A ? (c1827-?) of NY 1870 Census - Conway, Livingston, Michigan *20 Hibbard Willett (?-1868) of French Canada *21 Malvina E Hill (1843-1924) of NY *22 Oswin Sutton Smith (1838-1924) of New Jersey 1850 Census - Trenton West Ward, Mercer, New Jersey *23 Sarah Elizabeth Clark (c1843-1926) of Ireland 6th Generation *44 Benjamin C. Smith (c1812-?) of NJ 1850 Census - Trenton West Ward, Mercer, New Jersey *45 Sarah Ten Eyck (c1816-?) of NJ 1850 Census - Trenton West Ward, Mercer, New Jersey 7th Generation *90 Peter Ten Eyck (c1782-?) 1850 Census - Trenton West Ward, Mercer, New Jersey *91 Sarah ? (c1773-?) 1850 Census - Trenton West Ward, Mercer, New Jersey 8th Generation 9th Generation 10th Generation References Contributors Will 02:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Living people Category:Famous people category:created with Genealogy:Person Template Category:Non-SMW people articles